


Smoothly, on Ice

by DandereMikuo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Back it again with the puns, Bad Puns, Fluff, I Ship It, M/M, Mentions of the Nishigori Triplet, TONIGHT WE ARE VICTUURIOUS, VictUuri, also this pun i can't, i ended up reusing it i am sorry, oops i did it again, so fast so vast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandereMikuo/pseuds/DandereMikuo
Summary: Yuuri acted strangely around Victor, often avoiding his coach when he comes close.Victor is determined to stop his student's behavior, no matter what it takes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so--is there any fujoshi out there who doesn't know YoI? No?
> 
> If there is, I will track her down and infect her with a disease called Fangirlingitis when she sees Yuuri and Victor.

"Yuuri, do you want to eat with me this afternoon?"

 

"Ah, No...no thank you. I still feel full. Maybe another time, Victor."

 

"Then how about we go for a short jog?"

 

"I'm sorry, I have other things to attend to."

 

As Yuuri walked away, Victor could only wonder what happened to him. He's noticed that his pupil preferred a distance between them. It was a barrier that was difficult to break. A wall that was unbearably thick. 

 

What could it be? Did he forget something so crucial, that Yuuri couldn't forgive him?

 

He could feel the ravenette slowly drifting away from him, causing him pain and irritation at the same time. 

 

Victor even had to resist the urge to wrap his arms around Yuuri every now and then just to respect his privacy. He didn't want this to go on, however. He was dying to lay his fingers on his precious little piggy.

 

One thing was clear though, Nikiforov wanted his Katsuki back.

* * *

The next day, Victor woke up early and went to Yuuri's room. As expected, it was locked. It wasn't like that before.

 

"Yuuri, wake up. It's time to skate."

 

No reply. If he could, Victor would kick the door open, but of course it would be impolite of him to do so. Sighing, he tries again.

 

"Yuuri," He calls out, more soothingly this time. "How would I help you win the Grand Prix if you're locked up in here? Come out, please."

 

After a few minutes or so, the door unlocked and creaked open. Out peeked the head of a bashful skater, looking at his coach with brown, shimmering eyes. Victor's face lit up by the very sight of him, gaining a sudden surge of determination.

 

Yuuri averted his gaze, his face tinted red. "I'm sorry for the wait."

 

"Took you long enough." With that, Victor took the chance of his student's vulnerable state and took him by the hand. His fingers swiftly entwined with the other male, making Yuuri squeak in surprise.

 

"V-Victor--!"

 

"I'm not letting you off today," The coach says with a smile. "That's my way of showing my love."

* * *

As soon as they reached the Ice Castle rink, Yuuri barely had time to tie the laces in his skates. _Victor is unusually impatient today,_ He thought to himself. _What did I do wrong this time?_

 

Yuuri's mind raced as it was filled with countless thoughts. He didn't want to disappoint his idol, but it was difficult to pretend that he was fine. For a while, he fumbled with the skates, not noticing that his coach approached him with restlessness. "You're still not done?"

 

Startled by his voice, Yuuri could only shake his head in response. Chuckling, Victor knelt down and gently lifted the other male's hands away.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"Fitting the slipper for my clumsy _zolushka_ ," His fingers move toward the laces, neatly tying them up as he hummed a tune. "There. Shall we go?"

 

"Y-yes." Yuuri replied, blinking in disbelief. _What's gotten into me?_

 

As the blades met the ice, the skater's anxiety slowly dissipated into thin air. How it calms him down when he skates, it was enough for him. His coach followed afterwards, his movements perfect as ever. Yuuri's heart fluttered as he eyed Victor's ever so captivating motion.

 

"Okay, Let's start with 3 quadruples," Victor began, "Review your Eros for me, alright?"

 

"Yes." Yuuri knew what to do with the quadruples; An Axel, a Salchow, and a toe loop. As for Eros, well, of course, he mastered it. As always, the ravenette felt nervous, but there's something in him that assures him that everything will be fine. Taking a deep breath, he commenced.

 

Usually, he would get determination when Victor's eyes were on him, but today, it was different. he was afraid of the result. He was anxious.

* * *

The jumps and lands that Yuuri did were absolutely ditzy. He'd over-rotate, stumble, and not once did he land a decent jump.

 

Victor sighed in exasperation as he motioned his pupil to come closer to him. "You seem off today, even worse than last time."

 

"I just...can't seem to get motivated," replied the ravenette as he fidgeted around. "I'm really sorry for the trouble."

 

At this point, Yuuri was on the verge of crying. He had humiliated himself in front of his coach, making him feel helpless. 

 

His dismayed, puppy-like look made Victor want to hug him, yet he had to endure his longing for some more time. 

 

"Yuuri, come over here," He said with ease, tugging the other male gently by the hand in an attempt to reassure him. "Turn around."

 

Yuuri blinked in disbelief and suspicion, nevertheless he obliged. His heart raced by the thought of Victor's arms around his waist. Surprisingly enough, his coach didn't move a muscle. Instead, he uttered words.

 

"Fall, Yuuri." 

 

"I beg your pardon?"

 

"It's exactly what I said; fall."

 

The ravenette didn't know what to do. If he were to fall, then he'd most likely hit the ground with his head, resulting in an injury.

 

He looked over to Victor, who in return, sent him a smile as he patiently waited for him. 

 

 _Well, here goes nothing._ Yuuri thought as he embraced the miracle of gravity, falling forward. In fear, he had closed his eyes to bear the impact.

 

He thought he was about to hit his head when he felt something slid and rendered him immobile. Afraid to move, he fluttered his eyes open.

 

"I'm glad, Yuuri," Victor's voice rang, followed with a slight chuckle. "You didn’t run away this time. That's a relief."

 

Without hesitation, the coach pulled Yuuri to stand steadily upright. He cupped his student's chin, making him face him.

 

"You really _fell_ for me, did you?"

 

"W-what? No!" The ravenette flustered, not realizing that he made a pun. "Well, you told me to..."

 

"Oh, but my sweet _myshka_ , I didn't say you should follow it," Victor replied, smiling deviously. "You did them without complaints.”

Yuuri’s mind processed for a moment, before he had figured out what he meant AND finally noticed the pun.

 

“Y-you’re the worst coach…” He muttered, covering his face with his hands.

 

“I’ll be bad if I want to,” Victor quipped, embracing Yuuri more tightly this time, humming. “I presume we’re on good terms once more?”

 

“W…what do you mean? We’ve always been on good terms.”

 

“Don’t pretend that you don’t know, Yuuri,” replied the coach as a pout formed on his face. “I know for a fact that you’ve been avoiding me. I was lonely, you know?”

 

The other male was about to give a response when he felt Victor’s head lean on his shoulder, making his heart race once more. Even though his mind says it was uncomfortable, his body was unconsciously relaxed with his idol’s touch. Deep down, he knew he missed the feeling too. He wouldn’t mind staying like this for a moment.

 

That is, until Victor interrupted the silence again. “So, mind telling me what’s the reason for your actions?”

 

“Uhm…I…”

 

Chuckling, his coach gave him a swift peck on the lips, startling Yuuri. 

 

“I won’t get mad, I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dead. My heart exploded.
> 
> How many jokes/puns did I put here--three?

Yuuri stared at him, mouth agape. His voice cracked a bit as countless thoughts filled his mind until he could no longer think clearly. As his heart also began to race, the ravenette's palms started to sweat. Anxiety crept in, pulling him back to his despair.

 

"Yuuri," Victor says softly. "Deep breaths. You can do it."

 

He eventually obliged, exhaling. The small act felt like a heavy burden was lifted upon his shoulders. The lump was gone from his throat, and gradually, a surge of self-assurance washed over him. I have to say it, Yuuri glanced at his coach one more time before averting his gaze, letting the heat rise up to his cheeks.

 

Nope. Change of plans; he wasn't going tell him, not with those eyes of his staring right into his very soul.

 

"Actually, can it wait until tonight?" 

 

"Hmm...alright, I guess I could accept that," Victor replied, amused. "No takebacks this time."

 

Yuuri's face lit up as his lips formed a thankful smile. He almost couldn't stop the urge to hug the older male. Maybe even kiss him, per chance. He chuckled at the silly thought. Still, he won't mind doing so.

 

"Thank you, Victor," The ravenette exclaimed, beaming as he skated off the rink. Little did he know that the way he acted was enough to blow a fuse in Victor. The coach wobbled as he felt his heart flutter. His legs were about to give in any minute.

 

" _Bozhe moy_ ," He muttered to himself. "I can't get enough of him."

 

 _He was too adorable. How is it humanely possible for a human being to be incredibly cute?!_ Victor thought to himself, irritated. Sighing, he got off the rink as well, looking towards the direction in which Yuuri had exited.

 

And with that, he removed his skates. Hopefully, he'll bump into his student later. Victor grinned at the thought. 

 

"No matter, I will make sure victory is mine."

* * *

Yuuri made sure he locked the door behind him before jumping on his bed. He rolled over countless times, letting out soft, yet embarrassing squeals as he tightly hugged his pillow. 

 

"Geez, I'm acting like a helpless fanboy..." He says to himself, but the smile on his face didn't disappear. His eyes moved to the posters of his idol that were resting on the floor. The beautiful figure that he admired remained mesmerizing to him up to this time. Every single day, Yuuri yearned to be with him more. And he was going to tell it; he's going to tell Victor how much he means to him.

 

Yuuri was silent for a certain amount of time until he received a message from a friend. His face immediately brightened up; it was Phitchit. Without hesitation, he read it.

 

"Yuuri~! Good luck to you!"

 

The ravenette was perplexed as he scanned over the content, but he instantly realized what his friend meant when he scrolled down. Out popped a picture of him and Victor in a warm embrace. The same position they were in earlier in the skating rink. The sight of it was enough to bring back the heat in the skater's cheeks. He wasn't surprised when Phitchit informed him about the ones who sneakily took the image. It was, of course, the Nishigori triplets.

 

"Geez, why do you even want to have a picture?"

 

In a matter of seconds, the Thai skater sent a reply. "That's because it's lovely! Proof of how close you two are. I envy your relationship~! Kidding."

 

Embarrassed, Yuuri laid on his bed as he stared at his phone, thinking of a response. He was cut off by Phitchit's sudden text.

 

"You won't let go, right?"

 

The ravenette fell silent once more, letting the words sink in and carve in his mind. Nevertheless, it didn't take that long to reply. 

 

"Of course, I won't."

 

"Good. That's the Yuuri I know! Alright, I better get going. Ciao Ciao's going to scold me if I don't make it on time. Later!"

 

With that, Yuuri closed his phone. His gaze wandered and found its way to the ceiling. The room was void of noise. It was unbearably silent yet again.

 

"I won't let go, huh," He mumbled to himself. An image of Victor flashes in his mind, making him smile. "For once, I have felt so sure of my answer." 

 

His eyes moved to the scenery outside. The sun was already setting. Without further ado, he changed clothes; a simple, white polo shirt and a pair of jeans. He tugged the sleeves on his shirt, fixing it as he made his way to his door, unlocking it as he grasped the knob.

 

His heart raced once more, but he knew he was ready.

* * *

Victor paced around his room like a restless dog in heat. It was around 5:00 in the evening, and Yuuri hasn't approached him yet. The coach walked, bemused. Did he back out? Was he scared yet again? What was holding him back? Apparently, Victor had no clue, and he became frustrated because of it. He couldn't find a way to help his pupil. If he could only wash his worries away, the older male would gladly do it, just for him.

 

Makkachin yipped at her owner, as if she was telling him to calm down. Victor chuckled by the sight of his faithful poodle, and eventually, he approached it, gently patting her head. The poodle licked his hand affectionately in response.

 

"Thanks, Makkachin."

 

As soon as he said that, he heard footsteps that were coming towards his way. Victor practically jumped to his feet, expecting a certain someone. To his disappointment, it was just Hiroko, Yuuri's mother. She gave Victor a warm smile and a "Good Evening" (to which, Victor replied to as well) before moving along er merry way. The older male sunk down, sighing. He just wanted to see Yuuri. He wanted to run his fingers along his hair and gaze into his brown eyes like there's no tomorrow. Ah, yes, how perfect would that day will be. Sadly, it's just in his wildest fantasies.

 

Suddenly, a familiar voice made its way through his ears. "Sorry for the wait."

 

He looked up, meeting the gaze of his beloved pupil. His eyes widened as he examined him from head to toe. Yuuri's hair was slicked back, just like the times when he had competed. His polo shirt slightly revealed a portion of his chest. Victor had to admit; he looked absolutely _sexy_. So gorgeous, that he was entranced yet again.

 

Yuuri never fails to surprise him, after all.

 

"What's with this?" The coach asked in curiosity as he stood up. The ravenette made a hushing motion, putting an index finger to his idol's lips as he led him to the bed. Yuuri made Victor sit on the mattress before he sat on his lap. The sudden act made Victor's heart race in both curiosity and anticipation. 

 

"Which me do you prefer?" He whispered in the older male's ear, sending chills down his spine. 

 

"I beg your pardon?"

 

"I want to become the one for you," Yuuri replied, gently taking his coach's hand. "You don't know how much you mean to me, Victor. You helped me through it all, and...well..."

 

The ravenette kissed the palm of his hand before looking at him once more. "I want you to _stay close to me_."

 

It took a moment for Victor to process all the things that Yuuri was telling him. The exact same Yuuri, that is flustered as of the moment, told him how he felt. The coach let his lips form a smile as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri.

 

"You don't have to be a half of yourself in order to impress me," He said, embracing his student tightly. "I want all of you, Katsuki Yuuri. I love you, after all."

 

Yuuri's face fushed even more when he heard his response. Small tears rolled down his cheeks as he snaked his arms around Victor's neck, hiccuping as he cried. The coach couldn't help but chuckle as he ruffled his hair. 

 

"That pun was a letdown, though," quipped Victor. "You think I didn't notice?"

 

"Y-you're the party pooper here, Victor!"

 

With that, the two gazed into each other's eyes, both mesmerized with what they have earned. They leaned closer until their lips met. The coach pulled Yuuri even closer, their breathing hitched as they yearned for more. It didn't take a while or Victor to push the ravenette onto the bed.

 

"Yuuri," He says, smiling as he gasped for air. "Spell 'me'?"

 

"Hmm? It's M-E."

 

Victor grinned deviously as he nibbled him by the neck, earning a soft moan. Oh, how he loved the innocent part of the ravenette. It made him want to tease him a bit more. "You forgot the d."

 

"B-but Victor..." Yuuri whined, covering his face. "There's no d in ' _me_ '?"

 

"We'll see about that." Victor whispered, licking his lips suggestively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Russian word that Victor said meant "My goodness". The more you know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, have you enjoyed this as much as I did? XD
> 
> I'm still unsure whether to put smut or not...should I? ._.
> 
> Oh, for the Russian words:  
> zolushka - Cinderella  
> myshka - mouse


End file.
